


克里斯的来信 Letters From Cris

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, But thought each other was a muggle, Letters, M/M, Two wizards
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 为了他的麻瓜研究学结课论文，巫师克里斯来到西班牙马德里的麻瓜界。他要选择一个麻瓜作为研究对象，而与他一墙之隔的那个巴西人看上去很适合，尤其是从对象这个角度来说。





	1. 第一封信

**第一封信**

亲爱的塞尔吉奥：

我已经在麻瓜界安顿下来啦。替我谢谢皮克，帮忙搞到了来西班牙的名额。虽然不是我的故乡，但是已经足够好了！麻瓜说的西班牙语跟你们差不多，可能有一些麻瓜界的奇怪口音吧，不过我理解起来没啥问题。

这才第一天，我已经和好多麻瓜说了话。从国际飞路网的站点出来是麻瓜的地盘，他们管那儿叫飞机场，好像是一种车站，只不过是一种会飞的车。这听起来不太稀奇是吧，但他们可没有漂浮咒，竟然也能让东西飞起来。《不列颠麻瓜家庭的生活与社会习惯》上有写这个吗？还是说马德里的麻瓜比较厉害？

算了，我问你干嘛，你就是为了皮克才选修麻瓜研究学的，压根从来没认真听过。

总之，我在飞机场和麻瓜说了话。我问了学校分配的那个居住地址怎么走，然后他们让我上一辆巴士。麻瓜的巴士和骑士公交看起来完全不一样，才只有一层，刷的是银色和白色，在阳光下闪闪发光，漂亮极了。但是我要买票的时候，发现他们只要硬币，我试着往那个机器里塞银西可，但是被吐出来了。还好这时候有个麻瓜给了我几个麻瓜硬币，我跟他说谢谢，他还对我笑。这个麻瓜长得特好看。他提着一个小箱子，我那个时候很想帮帮他，就抢着帮他拿，奇怪的是箱子非常非常轻，好像空的一样。

后来在车上我们坐在一起，说了非常多的话。我想多收集一些研究素材，所以问了他好多问题，他可能会发现我很缺麻瓜常识。不过没关系，麻瓜世界很大的，反正以后不会见到他了，就算他觉得我很奇怪也无所谓。

学校分配的房子真奇怪，是一幢有七层高的楼。我知道它听上去没有格兰芬多塔楼那么高，可是麻瓜的楼梯不像霍格沃茨的那样有密道，我结结实实地走了七层！都想掏出扫帚了，也许加幻身咒就不会被发现了。帮我问问皮克我这样的情况能不能在校外用点魔法？

还有一个严重的问题，这儿每层楼有两个房子，所以我隔壁还有一户人。如果有麻瓜住在里面怎么办！我还得做魔药作业呢，万一我把墙壁烧穿了（你知道这经常发生）就完蛋了！希望不要有麻瓜住在里面。

除此之外一切还算顺利，我想我很快就能完成结课论文，如果论文写完还有时间的话，我还可以回葡萄牙看看。那可就棒极了！

克里斯

克里斯放下羽毛笔，吹干羊皮纸的墨迹，然后把信封装好。他的信使已经在鸟架上整装待发，等着他把信封系在爪子上，飞过海峡将信送到不列颠岛上他的朋友手中。正当克里斯推开窗子准备把猫头鹰放出去时，他的门被敲响了。

巫师吓了一跳，紧张地看向房门。他才刚搬过来，还没来得及认识几个人，谁会在这时候敲他的门？

难道是下午变行李的时候被看到了？不可能啊，他明明把窗帘拉上了！

他慢慢走过去，在袖筒捏紧了魔杖。理论上说，未成年学生在麻瓜界使用魔法是不合法的。但是暴露巫师身份会更糟，所以如果有必要，他会动用一些小咒语来搞定这位不速之客。

小心翼翼地打开门，从缝隙里望出去，站在门口的是——天啊，是那个跟他一起坐巴士的麻瓜！

难道他发现我有问题，一直在跟踪观察我？克里斯更紧张了，他把半个身子躲在门后面，瓮声瓮气地发问：“有什么事？”

麻瓜有些惊讶地端详着门里人逆光的脸庞，举起手里的小盘子：“是你？真巧啊，我就住在对门，正想要给新邻居送点新烤的巧克力曲奇……”


	2. 第二封信

**第二封信**

亲爱的塞尔吉奥：

转眼间我来到麻瓜界已经三天了，我很惊讶这三天我几乎没有动用魔杖，虽然我一直随身携带着。

非常高兴得知社会实践期间可以使用非攻击性魔法，这对我来说是个超级好消息—— 我完全不会用麻瓜的厨具，它们都不会自己动，蠢透了，我不得不每天出去买东西吃。不过麻瓜们喜欢把商店开在家楼下，这倒是很方便，而且给了我很多观察麻瓜的机会。我还没有选定研究对象，虽然麻瓜商店的那个女收银员好像很乐意和我交流，可是她太热情了，我有点受不了。我想选一个性格更温和一点的。

说到这个，你知道吗，我隔壁真的住了一个麻瓜！而且你猜怎么着，我居然还认识他，就是那个在车站给了我硬币的大帅哥！我还以为再也见不着他了呢。他真的是个大好人，第一次上门就给我送小饼干，还是他自己烤的呢。我差点就把他迎进门了，但是突然想起来我的书桌上还摆满了羽毛笔和羊皮纸，烧瓶和坩埚丢在餐桌上，好像还把扫帚扔在了沙发旁边…… 总之幸亏我及时反应过来了，以后我可得把它们收拾好，这样下次我就可以请里卡多进来做客啦。

对了，里卡多就是我邻居的名字。他叫做里卡多· 雷特，来自美洲。你知道南美洲的麻瓜界有个国家叫巴西吗？他们居然说葡萄牙语！这样我和他说话时就可以用葡语啦，这真的让人很开心。

所以，里卡多住在我的隔壁，我就得小心不能让他听见我坩埚爆炸的声音，也不能让我的魔药溅到墙上把墙壁烧穿。好在我发现了麻瓜的厨房真的很适合做这个！那里有一个大柜子，打开里面是冷冰冰的，我就把好多低温保存的材料塞了进去。

麻瓜世界真神奇。

克里斯

寄出这封信后克里斯换了身麻瓜的衣服，准备下楼买点吃的。六点一刻，他看了看表，赞，这个时间点去超市有很大几率会遇到他的麻瓜邻居里卡多·雷特，可以说是除了超市收银员以外他最熟悉的一个麻瓜了。他感到心里冒着愉悦的泡泡，这一定是因为他又可以和麻瓜近距离接触，收集素材。

克里斯哼着稀奇古怪的歌，在食品区逛了两三圈，果然被人叫住了：“嘿，克里斯！”

熟悉的声音让他很高兴地转过身，“你好呀，里卡多。”

他的邻居站在一个小购物车后边正冲他笑呢。他穿的很居家，白色的T恤和卡其色七分裤，卷发随意地凌乱着，看起来柔软又温馨。

“没想到在这里碰见你。”里卡多说。克里斯微微红了脸，因为他可是“想到了”的那个，还好他的皮肤黑，偷偷红一下也不会被发现。“嗯……你来买什么？”

购物车被推到他眼皮底下，“喏，晚餐的食材。”

“你会做饭？”克里斯低头瞧了瞧，咦，看起来像是红色的果子和绿色的叶子，原谅他只见过魔药材料，却没怎么见过食物原本的形态。

“会一点。”里卡多回答，若有所思地瞥向面前人的购物篮，那里面塞满了面包和饼干，就跟他前两天看到的一样，“我想我会做很多，一个人吃可没什么意思，你要一起来吗？”

巫师的眼睛一下亮了起来。


End file.
